


Voltron; The Front lines

by Madmyers13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fandom, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but here we are, klance, plance, shance, shieth, ships don't matter, this is an accurate representation of this fandom atm, we're all crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmyers13/pseuds/Madmyers13
Summary: Ever wonder how it's like in the Voltron Fandom? Here is an accurate representation of how it's been since the beginning from the views of a founder and a Multi-Shipper





	Voltron; The Front lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is mean and out of spite for this ridiculous behavior from this fandom but I am in no way shape or form going to delete it. Hate on it, I won't give a shit. This is literally how we as a fandom act.

**_Small Journal Entries from a Multishipper and small founder of the Voltron fandom_ **

 

 

_**Day 10** _

_**Month June** _

_**Year 2016** _

 

_**Season Number One** _

I would say its quiet.

I came a few weeks after the initial release, but I am still noted as a foundation. With only around a thousand people out of seven billion, I can understand why I'm noted as A found.

The first season of a show called Voltron Legendary Defenders has swept nations, only grabbing the attention of the target audience of seven-year-old boys and a few older teenagers. Fanart trickles in slow and gets praise for its beauty of love for Lance and Shiro. Love for characters is at an all-time high, showing love for characters like Hunk who looks like he gives good hugs. Fanfiction rations are at a low, but it's enough to get our few citizens by before a new surge of fanart comes through. We get delivers every few days, usually, the same caring artists who helped build pillars. Others help for those pillars are the theorists, although unnecessary, keep a subtle peace to our community with character theories.

Like Is Lance Altean?

How did he open the wormhole?

Or is Keith and Shiro related somehow?

 

We may never know, but it is enjoyable to sit in our small foundations of a community to watch the young and frightened refugees of other fandoms come in. We don't talk about the wars they've gone through, but we welcome them with open arms, a glass of Nunville and a plate of food Goo. We don't speak of ships, and if we do it is to find a common name for them, otherwise, they're irrelevant.

The community has found these names appealing with these many people shipping them. (1=100)

Keith x Shiro = Shieth 2

Lance x Shiro = Shance 1

Shiro x Pidge = Shidge .5

Hunk x Pidge = Hidge or Punk 2

Keith x Lance = Klance 0

Lance x Allura = Allurance 5

 

 

_**Day 20** _

_**Month January** _

_**Year 2017** _

 

_**Season Two** _

 

It has been a little over nine months since the first season. Most of our founders who had left during that time are returning with new members who look welcoming and inviting. Our structures have never been stronger and character theories and fan art have never been at an all-time high. Everyone in the community seems happy, until the first war.

It was small, just a harmless misunderstanding between ships. The Keith Stans are caught in the middle, and the Shiro Stans try to help put out the war but only get sucked into the Sheithers side. Klancers are small, outnumbered. Sheithers, since arrival, has grown from two shippers to nearly two thousand overnight, while the Klancers have hardly grown in that popularity, but although weak without their supply, stay strong. 

The fuel to the fire is put out by a new shipment of Fanfiction served in, feeding the Sheithers and Klancers in their own ways. Shiethers hoard their rations, refusing to share with the rest of the community, but we get by on fanart of Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, and Allura.

 

Nicknames for our beloved characters has grown, a few agreeable names have skyrocketed on charts.

Pidge has been nicknamed Pidgeon.

Shiro has been nicknamed Space Dad.

Keith has been nicknamed Emo Boy.

Hunk has been nicknamed Sunshine.

Coran has been nicknamed Space Uncle.

Allura has been nicknamed Space Mom.

 

Fanart grows more and more throughout the community and sharing our rations is a norm. Klancers are starting to understand our community more after the war with the Sheithers, who gave a small ration to them. Klancers start pointing out theories, that make sense, and a fanfiction that was lost in the shipments arrises for them.

 

Dirty Laundry.

They protect it like it's made of gold, and we can understand why they give the rest of us small blips of it, showing how Keith is pinning but Lance won't bite, and how glowing stars can be beautiful, family is everything, and maybe you're not scared of love, but don't understand it.

 

But then a great depression breaks through us at the end of the season, Shiro's missing.

Theorist takes the time to guess he'll be back as a clone, or he'll be a ghost on Keith's shoulder.

Pessimist Shiro Stans say he's dead.

Optimist Shiro Stans believe that he is simply transported to Earth for some well-needed rest.

 

Lance has been put on a pedestal, and a new form of writing and art has been distributed among us.

 

Langst.

 

It feeds us emotional baggage from the previous season. It comes in slow and scarce. 

Theorist believes Sheithers are behind it.

Lance Stans believe that Lance is Bisexual, depicted by his backgrounds, and it is widely accepted throughout the community.

 

_**Day 4** _

_**Month August** _

_**Year 2017** _

 

_**Season Three** _

 

The Voice Actors and Producers have made their way into the community. They're welcomed with open arms and are loved by all. Wars refuse to break in their presence but as soon as they retreat to Dreamworks to work or to the dreaded Laurens Basement but as soon as they leave the wars to break.

Sheithers are at a steady pace of growth, leaving little to no survivors in wars with Shance and Heith, which are smaller armies, to begin with. They have little fanbases, and their art and fiction rations are low. Plancers have been noted to have a garden by HonestlyPrettyChill, and she protects it, welcoming all who leave no hate. They survive off of Jeremy and Bex's Tweets and posts, which sustain most of the community by now.

Tweets and Posts come in low demand but are steadily growing to be a necessity.

Sheithers have hoarded Keith and Shiro's fanart, but Klancers have done the same. They bicker from time to time but haven't had a major war since Season Two.

Until today.

Where they break out their Bayards and Particle Barriers, sputtering out theories and evidence before deciding to shot.

No one knows who shot first.

 

Shancers and Plancers say it was Sheith.

Heithers and Allurance say it was Klance.

Shidge, Kidge and Kallura's say it was the sound of the cosplayers in the background.

 

The war last months, and by the time the dust clears Klance stands victorious with the number one spot on Fandometrics.

No one knows how the scrawliest ship had managed to get to the top, so the founders took another vote on who was in each ship, taking in majorities more than minorities.

 

Klance = 200,000 shippers

Shieth = 100,000 shippers

Plance = 90,000 shippers

Allurance = 90,000 shippers

Shallura = 90,000 shippers

 

No one knows how they managed it, but the community had grown much bigger than the early settlements.

And this was just the calm before the storm.

Months after the season 3 release more wars broke out for different reasons, and everyone was recruited to fight. The founders were torn between the two shops and eventually the community had split in two. The founders were told the wars broke because a Klancer said the Sheithers were just, "Broganes."

 

The theorist made it worse, by resurrecting the season one theory, are Shiro and Keith brothers.

The Shiethers were relentless in their attacks for the comment, but the Klancers defended and protected, throwing back that they had a bonding moment and the elevator scene, and that a simple touch on the shoulder was a, brotherly, touch of affection.

The wars persisted.

Along with the agree attraction and hatred towards Prince Lotor, otherwise known as Purple Space elf or Prince Lotion.

 

_**Day 13** _

_**Month October** _

_**Year 2017** _

 

_**Season Four** _

 

The community grew much faster then the founders anticipated. We ran low on supplies quickly and the wars continued to sputter out of control.

Everyone was hungry for something.

For new fanfctions.

For new art.

For new moments.

 

But no one starved more than the major armies, who were deprived of these since Keiths departure.

 

Sheithers and Klancers were at each others throat at all times. If given enough time, they start ambushing each other with stealing and changing ideas of fanart and fanfiction. Laurens Basement grew to a community-wide joke, and soon it became a source of life in our battles.

Serving on the frontlines is no fun, trust me kids.

You have to see hard things. Friends turning on each other, useless hate comments and reporting.

So much reporting to the point the producers stepped in, saying it was wrong. 

 

It calmed the storm for a while. Jeremy was placed on a pedestal in the Klancers eyes, viewing him as a King of sorts, fueling their flame to fight and battle to show that Klance was Canon. That the King said it was canon, in his words. He had been put in the basement ever since.

Tyler is protected with Bex in the Punk Trunk. It is a small shack on the outskirts of the community, rarely touched. No one ever sees movement in it besides the occasional Bex to the run to the Plance Garden to deliver a speech, then brought back to the Punk Trunk by Pidge Stans.

 

Most founders have moved on, but me? How could I.

I serve on the front lines, a multishipper watching to make sure no one gets killed and no major damage is done.

But the new season grew new challengers.

 

They started as small as Klancers did, but grew in a longer amount of time. They stayed ideally by, gathering information then waited for their time to strike. The fandom took the blows as a whole, watching as the fanart and fanfiction fueled them quietly before imploding into the community.

 

Klance fell from the fandometrics number one spot, and Allurance and Shallura gathered reign over the battles.

Sheithers hid while Klancers retreated to heals their scars.

 

While in the first mentions of Matt Holt in season One, we can all agree that our headcanons of the boy being a dweeb are true, and we agree to love him and cherish him. Because how could he get any cuter?

 

Lotura grew quickly and steadily, seeing as in the orignal 80's version Lotor had an obsession with Allura. The ship started as a crack ship, but eventually grew into something more.

 

_**Day 2** _

_**Month March** _

_**Year 2018** _

 

_**Season Five** _

 

Klancers haven't been heard from. They're starved, craving and they don't return until shortly before this seasons release, appearing stronger than ever and taking over the fandometrics chart again.

Sheithers return from where they did for a small bit.

 

All seems quiet, too quiet.

 

Then it happens.

The worst war it seems.

 

Klancers vs Shiethers vs Lotura vs Allurance

 

It was the largest scaled war. Friends forced apart with no VA or producer insight to break it up. It was left up to the few founders still around to handle it and even then we were forced to take sides and participate in these hance crimes against the community. Rations were at a large, with every side of the fight being feed through smaller groups forced to participate.

 

Allurance was defeated by Lotura soon enough, and Allurance then joined the Sheithers in a relationship against both Klancers and Loturas, thus forcing the two to join in turn.

 

The fight went on for months, leading the fandom to break.

 

I left. 

 

Everything recorded was recorded from a small operative I left to record in the Plance Garden, these are his entries.

 

Klancers and Loturas have infiltrated their fanart, leaving hate comments and reporting again

Lauren and Joaquim are nowhere to be seen

Editors are leaving faster than the artists, but fanfiction authors are at an all-time high

Steven Yuen has yet to make any appearance in any battleground

Jeremy Shada and Bex Taylor left the saftey of their kingdoms to try to reclaim sanity of the community

Klancers agree to remain calm as long as Dirty Laundry isn't touched with hate

Sheithers agree

 

 

The agreement doesn't last long

 

**_ Day 15 _ **

**_ Month June _ **

**_ Year 2018 _ **

 

**_ Season Six _ **

 

After founding this settlement I decide to return for the good of the community. Maybe a founder being present would be good, seeing as the others have left. 

 

Returning, as I see, was a mistake. But I can't leave.

Not when the wars are at an all-time high and everyone is untrusting. Fanartists huddle together with the fanfiction authors in small corners.

 

Lotura is torn down from every angle and direction from Allurance as they screech at both Lotura and Klance that there is a subtle chemistry behind both Allura and Lance. That they bonded and that Allura is Lance's endgame.

 

Sheiths decided to team with Klancers to take Allurance down.

 

The war is long. They're a hassle with bayards glowing, battle screeching and no light.

 

 

What has become of this community?

 

 

The threats are apparently nothing new. Every day a new threat is sent to the voice actors and producers, screaming for the story to change and go in their favor while others scream about how they're wrong. 

 

What happened to the early Voltron days where we would sit in the hull of the Castle of Lions drinking Nunville and eating food goo?

Apparently, it destroyed with the ship, along with everyone's sanity. War is everywhere in the show and in the fandom, and the future for season Seven is yet to be examined and talked about, in fear of the larger Shippers growing more manic about how their ship is the correct one.

But no one knows what to belive will be the romantic endgame will be.

War talk is hoping for Voltron to just end, because they're only sticking around for the end. Others hope they joined sooner. A small few drops their Bayard, pack their Lions and leave. I wish them a safe voyage free of war in another community.

After long months of fighting, we get our first messages from the outside world in a long while, and no is surprised by the message.

 

"The Voltron; Legendary Defenders Fanbase is the most Toxic Fanbase to be in"

Everyone acknowledges the message, but no one takes it as their fault. Sheithers blame Klancers, Klancers blame Sheithers, Fluff Authors blame Smut Authors.

No one notices the damage around them.

 

_**Day 13** _

_**Month August** _

_**Year 2018** _

 

_**Season Seven** _

 

At San Deigo Comic-Con it is announced that Shiro has an ex-fiance named Adam. We found our LGBT rep, but at what cost?

Hours after the release the creators are blamed for Queerbaiting when that is not true, we queerbaited ourselves.

All Shiro straight ships die, along with our sanity.

 

No one in the fandom is sane anymore.

 

Dirty Laundry is deleted, and the Klancers lose hope while the Allurance's gain strength with the Sheithers. No one speaks of the threats until the Voice Actors do, leading them to mock them until it has become a meme, which leads them to be silent.

 

Joaquim apologizes.

No one says a word.

 

Jeremy and Josh sing Tell Me Why.

The fandom freaks out.

 

Serving at the Voltron Front Lines of war are becoming widely known, and being known to serve from the beginning is unheard of. Sure, serving from season two is nice, but serving from season one is where you see everything.

 

You see how true everyone outside of our gated community is. Our bayards are splattered in blood and our lions don't work.

Veronica is widely referenced, but barely half the fandom has seen season seven.

Shiros new arm, although awesome, leads people to love even more that he pilots Atlas all alone. A robot 10 times the size of Voltron.

The hype for season seven died with most of us. Our numbers have thinned to our season five days, but the fights are still vicious.

Jame Griffin is loved widely, while Ryan Kinkade, Nadia Rizavi, and Ina Leifdottir are pushed aside from time to time.

 

  
Shiethers take a hit by forced Axca x Keith.

Klancers take a larger blow by Allurance.

 

 

The threats don't quit, and art and fanfiction are being deleted.

No one wants to be in this fandom anymore.

 

A small group has made a Reboot AU, where Lance and Keith are in the future and canon. This AU is for the Klancers losing hope, a small sanctuary next to the Plance Gardens where Leandro is dual and Akira has a tron bike. This small group, growing within days, has already been attacked by those who refuse to understand.

  
Dreamworks is threatened, meaningless petitions are signed by those who want Klance to be canon.

 

Do they not realize animations are just being finished up and voice acting has been over for nearly nine months? Do they not realize they can't change everything about the last thirteen episodes for two characters to be together?

 

The wars grow worse, leading casualties of fanfictions being deleted by threats, authors.

Fanart is going missing and being stolen, and suddenly I remember the other soldiers.

 

Word gets around that season eight comes in November.

And everyone is waiting quietly, waiting for the storm that will force us all into another battle.

 

The last season.

The season that can make or break the rest of our headcanons, but mostly,

The least season of the most toxic fandom to ever be devised.

 

Serving on the front lines of most ship wars, although hard and unnecessary, teach you a few things.

Like discipline, patience, and most importantly,

how to hate something you used to love.

 

Although, most would argue that Voltron is a steadily healthy fandom in some aspects, but once inside, you see how grotesque it really is. How the hate inside it makes most soldiers stressed to the point they leave, and even when they leave they gather in the ground outlining out borders. It's those who want to know whats going on, but too afraid to fight.

 

People from those borders watch us with wide sad eyes and we watch back with ones that have been to hell and back. Some are jerked back into the fight by curiosity, some by force of others hands. It's no fun being forced back into a fight you didn't create, but it's the price you have to pay for enjoying a show like this.

 

I have been here since the beginning, so I will continue to fight.

Continue to fight until after season eight, because old habits die hard, don't they?

 

Well, who knows, but rations are running low, and it's only been three days after the season seven release.

 

And there's been more hate in those three days then there has been throughout the entirety of Voltrons two year run.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is mostly focused on the negatives but...  
> The Voltron Fandom is mostly negative.
> 
> I'll update this after season eight or if anything major happens after now, and honestly,  
> I hope for nothing major.
> 
> Also, this is a rant for myself about this bullshit this fandom has and I hope this gets around because honestly, this is what this fandom does to its own people.


End file.
